


YGENSEN KNOWS

by JJ1564



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow captures a wildling called Ygensen. He cannot bring himself to kill the man and lets him go. They meet again when Jon infiltrates the free folk. Jon has never been attracted to men before but Ygensen is beautiful and teaches Jon that life isn't all blood, violence and hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YGENSEN KNOWS

‘I am a free man, Jon Snow, and I will die a free man.’ The captive knelt, his hands bound behind his back, his green eyes looking up at Jon, showing his defiance, his pride, but also his fear.

‘For God’s sake boy, are you going to do it or d’you want me to?’ Qhorin Halfhand growled. Jon admired the older ranger and didn’t want to disappoint him, but he had never killed a man before. When he had imagined his first kill, it had always been in battle, in a fair fight. He never thought it would be a defenseless man kneeling at his feet, watching him with wide, bright, beautiful green eyes.

‘I’ll do it.’ Jon hoped his voice sounded steadier than he felt. ‘Just give me a moment.’

Qhorin approached Jon and said quietly. ‘It’s never easy to kill a man in cold blood, Snow, but it is necessary. We can’t afford to let him go running back to Mance, and we can’t take prisoners.’

‘I’ll do it.’ Jon said with more conviction and Qhorin almost smiled.

‘I trust you, lad. We’ll leave you to it; it will be easier without an audience. You lot bugger off.’ He addressed the other members of their party and they wandered off, muttering to each other, no doubt disgruntled at not being able to witness the Wildling’s death. He gave Jon a grim smile. ‘It will also be easier like this.’ Qhorin punched the captive hard on the side of his head and he fell to the ground. ‘You will need to bring me his head.’

‘Um, yes, of course. Thank you. I won’t let you down.’ Jon said, gratefully. Not seeing those green eyes would certainly make this easier, he knew.

The Halfhand just nodded and strode away, leaving Jon alone with the unconscious man. Jon stared at him; he was beautiful, with a fine straight nose that had a little bump like it had been broken, high cheekbones, full pink lips that were parted slightly, close-cropped light brown hair and a short beard with a hint of ginger. And he had freckles across the bridge of his nose and over his face. Jon wondered if he had freckles all over his skin, then shook his head. ‘Don’t even think of that.’ He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and picked up his long sword, pleased that he could no longer see the man’s eyes.

‘C’mon Jon.’ He muttered. ‘Do it. He won’t feel a thing. You have to do it. Qhorin trusts you. He gave you an order. You’re not weak, you can do this.’ He swung the sword up and brought it down hard, about a foot from the man’s head. ‘Damn it!’ Jon hissed angrily.

He paced up and down, still muttering to himself. He knew there was no reason to show this Wildling any mercy, and that if their positions were revered he would already be dead. Yet something about this man took away his reason. Suddenly he felt a surge of anger with himself for taking so long and for being so weak. He felt angry with the Wildling too for looking at him with those bright green eyes. Jon was a man of the Night’s Watch; he was chaste and pure and he would not be swayed by pretty eyes and full pink lips. 

Now he was ready. He stomped back over to the prone body and raised his sword again. Just as he was about to bring it down on the man’s neck, he stirred and his green eyes fluttered open.

Jon was undone as those eyes looked up at him in fear. He couldn’t do it. He screamed and plunged his sword into the snow, just inches from the man’s head, as he flinched and gave a sigh of relief.

Jon was still angry and kicked the man in the stomach. ‘Get up,’ He growled.

The man grunted in pain but he managed to roll over onto his front and then up onto his knees, which was not easy with his hands bound behind him. He stood up on shaking legs, panting from the exertion. ‘Thank you.’ He gasped.

‘Don’t speak to me. I should have taken your head.’ 

‘Why didn’t you, Jon Snow?’ The man raised an eyebrow and Jon punched him in the face, causing the man to fall to his knees again. His lip was split and blood run down his chin, sticking to his beard. 

‘Do not speak!’ Jon hissed. ‘I cannot kill a defenseless man. But if you open your fucking mouth one more time I may change my mind.’

The man stared at Jon and looked like he was about to speak but stopped himself. Jon wondered if he could keep him as a captive. He knew his life was going to be hard and brutal, and if he could look at this man everyday it would lift his heart. It would make his life bearable. And if he could kiss those lips, touch that freckled skin…..

‘Go.’ He said quietly. The man looked perplexed. ‘Go! Before I change my mind.’

‘Are you sure you want me to go, Jon Snow?’ The man licked his split lip and Jon’s eyes were locked on the movement. ‘Or do you want some company?’ He grinned with a wink.  
Jon grabbed the front of the man’s fur cloak and hauled him to his feet. He wasn’t sure whether to punch him again or kiss him. They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily, then Jon pulled him close and kissed him. It was hard and sloppy and he could taste the man’s blood, but it was the best feeling ever. So much better than kissing those young serving girls in the wine cellar at Winterfell had ever been.

Jon pulled away, feeling light-headed. The man was smiling at him, his eyes crinkled up at the corners, making him look more beautiful. Then the head-butted Jon sharply, knocking him off his feet.

‘Thank you for my life, Jon Snow. I will not forget you. I am Ygensen. Do not forget me.’ Ygensen said as he backed away and then turned, running off awkwardly with his bound arms behind him.

Jon cursed himself for being a fool, then realised that Ygensen had given him an excuse for not killing him; Jon’s nose was bleeding heavily and most likely broken. He sat for several minutes, feeling stunned both by the head-butt and by the emotions he felt for this Wildling, this Ygensen. He wanted to run after him and keep running, to take him far away from the Wall and the Wildlings and just be with him somewhere warm and safe. 

He got up with a sigh and trudged after his comrades with a heavy heart, knowing he had let Qhorin down and that the other men would tease him for being weak and letting a bound man get the better of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have based Jensen's character on Ygritte and her famous line 'You Know Nothing, Jon Snow' but the story is a little different. I do not own any of the characters from Game Of Thrones or Jensen Ackles and this is written for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
